A Memory Lost, A Love Gained
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: A little love story between Hayner and Seifer. And yes that means yaoi/shonen-ai. Rated for language.
1. In For a Ride, In For a Fall

A/N- As a last note: ROXAS IS NOT HERE. ACTUALLY THIS IS THE ONLY MENTION OF HIM! THIS IS ONLY TWILIGHT TOWN PEOPLE!

* * *

Riding on top of the trolley was almost as good as going to the beach for Hayner. With Pence gone away with his family and Olette having to watch her younger cousins the groups blonde was enjoying the breeze, legs dangling off the back of the locomotive. At midday there were very few people around, most at work, so it was much quieter. Every few minutes he would lay himself flat to avoid the low bridges that would love to knock him off. Just at that moment the boy threw himself to the roof of the trolley and quickly closed his eyes (it made him a bit ill to see all that rock barely past his nose) to avoid the overpass. Through his eyelids, everything went darker as the stone blotted out the sun.

Halfway under the bridge he heard a light thump from behind as something hit the trolley's top. Curious, but unable to do anything until free, Hayner mentally willed the trolley to move faster. When the bridge had finally passed he sat up and turned around. Standing there smirking with his coat getting buffeted to billow around his slim form was Seifer.

Scrambling to his feet Hayner crouched slightly bracing himself against the wind that suddenly seemed stronger.

"What do you want?" he ground out.

"A free ride with some piece and quiet, so get lost." Seifer replied haughtily.

"Hell no, I was here first! _You_ get lost!"

"Don't make me have to throw your ass off."

"I'd like to see you try!"

They stood there staring each other down until, with a grin, Seifer advanced.

"Well, you better get re-"

Before he could finish his sentence his head hit the bridge that they had finally made their way back to. Even from where he stood, Hayner could hear the sickening smack of skull against stone. Stunned slightly, the scarred boy stumbled forward by the force of the impact to collapse on Hayner. Judging by the limpness of his body, the shorter boy could tell that Seifer was unconscious. With the sudden weight and the want to avoid the same fate, he back-peddled and fell off the back of the trolley.

For one gut-wrenching moment there was nothing but air and then...darkness.


	2. What Happened?

Hayner, eyes closed, was drifting, it was just like when he floated around in the sea, but instead of water lapping at him, it was darkness that clung, trying to pull him down. And he was ready to let it. But just as his head was about to go under a voice reverberated in the black.

"Hey, kid, you okay? Wake up, c'mon."

With the quiet broken, the darkness oozed away from the still body. Begrudgingly, Hayner opened his eyes.

"Finally you're awake."

Unused to the sunlight Hayner blinked several times until he could see. A figure leaned over him, their face thrown in shadow. The blonde moved to sit up and quickly stopped, thanks to the horrible pain it brought to his head.

"Ow."

"Yeah, I wouldn't try to move for awhile if I was you. Looks like you cracked your head, feels like I did too."

Gently Hayner nodded and waited for the spots in his vision to fade away before trying again. This time he was successful but his head still throbbed uncomfortably. Reaching one arm around, he tenderly touched the spot, jerking his hand away when he felt something wet. Steeling himself, he touched it again, needing to find out how bad it was. When he made contact with thick, knotted flesh, he sighed, happy it had already scabbed over. Letting his arm drop, he rubbed the residual blood off his finger tips onto the ground. Happy with how good he was already feeling, Hayner looked up at Seifer, who was still crouched near, watching him.

"Hey, you hurt too?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah, big bump on the back of my head."

Nodding his head once the camo loving boy stared down at his sneakers. Without looking up he spoke again.

"This is going to sound really clichИd but who are you and...who am I?"

"...Funny I was just going to ask you that."

* * *

-No this isn't the creation of a nobody or anything like that, and don't expect something like that from me. D


	3. Forest of Memories

Once they both felt confident enough in their ability to stand without collapsing, they decided to walk around the forgotten town. Hoping that their memories would be jogged by the once familiar sights.

Because it was already late in the afternoon, all of the shops were closed, leaving the boys alone and without help or food. They decided it was for the best, as it would be embarrassing to explain their amnesia to someone.

"So, what do you think your name was?" Seifer asked.

"I dunno, probably something boring though, like Nick. You?"

"I sort of feel like an Alex."

"Nice to meet you, _Alex_."

"You too, _Nick_."

They laughed at nothing, they laughed at their fear of never regaining who they once were. An uncomfortable silence descended.

"Do...What do you think we were to each other?" 'Nick' asked.

"Huh?"

"Well we both woke up with amnesia in the same place. What do you think happened?"

Seifer thought for a moment. "I think it had something to do with the trolley."

"Trolley?"

"Yeah, it had passed by while you were still knocked out. From what I can tell it looks like we fell off of it and cracked our heads on the way down."

"So we were sitting on top of a moving trolley together? How stupid."

Seifer chuckled as he studied the area, looking for something, anything that might help his memory. Spotting something strange, he stopped walking.

"Hey, what's that?"

Hayner looked back at Seifer then to where he was pointing. There was a large crack in the wall that seemed to surround the town. Beyond the opening he could make out the vague shapes of trees.

"Looks like some woods." He replied, dismissively. Though some part of him was reaching out towards the place.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Seifer said, already headed that way.

Not knowing what else to do, Hayner followed after the older boy. They entered the wood together. With one step everything went from evening to midnight. They both waited for their eyes to adjust to the shadows before chancing running into a tree. Seifer's became accustomed to the gloom before Hayner and, impatient, he grabbed the others arm and started running.

Still half blind in the dim light, Hayner lost all sense of direction in the woods as he was forcibly weaved between the foliage. When he finally could see again, he wished he couldn't.

"Hey, slow down!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to run into a tree!"

'Alex' looked back at the flailing boy. "Oh, right." He stopped abruptly and Hayner barreled into him, knocking them both to the ground. With a whoosh, all of the air in their lungs rushed out simultaneously. Neither moved until they could breathe again. It was then that they realized how they had fallen, with Hayner practically lying on top of Seifer. They both blushed; thinking at the same time how happy they were it was too dark to make that out. They both still panted from the run and were acutely aware of one another heartbeats. They were in synch.

"Er, sorry." Hayner said while untangling himself from the other and facing the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you should watch where you're going next time." Seifer's voice suddenly sounded gruff and Hayner couldn't help the wince that flashed across his face. Though he couldn't understand why _that_ should hurt him and not the crack in his skull.

"Hey, you're the one who was running so fast!" he shot back.

"...Whatever. Let's keep going." Seifer said confused at the unnamable emotion that ripped through him.

"Fine."

They continued walking, this time at a more leisurely pace. After another twenty minutes they came across a small spring. They drank away their dehydration that had been building up for the last few hours.

"So, we should probably head back now." Seifer said, looking at a small hole in the canopy to the blackness of the night sky.

"And how do you think we're going to get back? Even in daylight it would be hard after all the turns we took."

"Don't be such a pessimist...I think we came from that direction." Seifer pointed and started walking again.

"Tch, wait up!"

"Hurry up."

They walked for another half hour the normally energetic boys were feeling the fatigue tugging at them.

"Let's just stop for awhile." Hayner said, his voice taking on an unwanted whine. He collapsed against a large redwood, slumping down to sprawl out between the roots. Seifer had stopped walking but didn't turn around. With a heavy sigh he leaned against an elm, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets, seemingly deep in thought... For a few minute neither did anything but breathe in the crisp night air, and then the taller teen turned and moved back toward where the blonde was staring up at the stars. Dropping down to an exposed root, he tilted back to watch as well, though he quickly grew bored and slip down next to Hayner.

Linking his fingers together, Hayner used them as a head rest. He was just nodding off when Seifer spoke.

"You think we were friends?"

What else could we have been? We were on that street car together; I don't think enemies do that." Hayner replied, sounding sure of himself. He ignored the small part of him that doubted his words.

"I guess...but-" Seifer cut himself off.

"But what?"

"Technically we didn't _have_ to be friends to sit together. We could have been brothers."

"Don't look a like."

"Classmates?"

"You look older, at least a year."

"...Boyfriends?" he whispered lightly.

Hayner's head swiveled around so fast he felt his neck crack. Seifer was staring at his hands, clenched in his lap.

"Wh-what?'

"Fuck, never mind."

The blue-eyed boy turned to his side, facing away from the younger male.

"Maybe..."

Hayner didn't know why he said that. But he also didn't know why he blushed earlier or why his heart was beating so fast now. Perhaps it was because he felt comradery from sharing in the same traumatic event. Whatever the reason, he saw the Struggler stiffen at his answer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Anything's possible, right?"

Seifer turned back around to face Hayner. He stared intently at him for a moment, then, leaning on his arm, his other hand darted out to wrap around the back of Hayner's neck, pulling him down and into a kiss. Hayner was stunned and didn't know what to do, so he didn't for several seconds. When what was happening processed, he relaxed into it and began to kiss back, only then did Seifer relax as well.

Not long after they separated to breath. Both still felt awkward about what they felt towards the other and after much fidgeting and adjusting of limbs they found a position that was comfortable enough to sleep in. Using Seifer's coat as a blanket and Hayner's vest as a pillow, they laid on their sides with Hayner's head tucked under Seifer chin. Both were embarrassed at the situation and figured they would be able to sleep, but after a few minutes both were oblivious to the world and floating in dreamland.

* * *

A/N- Their 'normal' names were really fun to come up with actually. :3


	4. Hello Again

Sometime in the night they both shifted till Hayner was using Seifer's stomach as a pillow while Seifer was spread out on his back. The jacket was somewhere by their feet, kicked off mid-dream.

With the weak morning sun filtering through the leaves Hayner slowly woke. It was a good day. He was warm, the air was clear, his head didn't hurt anymore. With that thought his droopy eyes shot open as all of his memories returned. His name is Hayner; he's best friends with Pence and Olette. His biggest rival is Seifer, the same guy he who he is using for a make-shift bed. The guy that he kissed the night before. The guy that is Istill/I making his heart beat fast in a yearning way.

Seifer stirred and Hayner went perfectly still and feigned sleep. He could hear the older boy yawn and felt as he too went rigid. The blonde could only guess it was the same reason as he, the memories were back. And for a terse second neither moved. Then, with obvious hesitance, Seifer's hand descended and tangled itself in Hayner's hair in, what he hoped, was a comforting gesture. The brown-eyed boy turned his head to look at the owner of the hand.

"Hey." Seifer stated.

"Hey."

"So..."

"Yeah...what now?"

"Wanna make-out?" Seifer asked with a leering grin.

"Asshole!" Hayner yelled through his laughter as he playfully punched the other in the shoulder. Seifer snickered in turn and pulled Hayner into his lap.

"That anyway to treat your boyfriend?" He whispered into his ear. Hayner blushed at the treatment and question.

"Wh-What? Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you did say it was possible. So, how about it?"

"Sure."

They sealed the deal with a slightly timid kiss.

"I guess we should head back."

"Will your parents be worried?" Seifer asked in a strangely concerned voice.

"I'll just tell them I spent the night at Pence's. Yours?"

"They know not to expect me."

Hayner nodded then stood, pulling Seifer up after him. They collected their things and headed out the way they came, hand in hand.


End file.
